Ser Hokage
by Parresia
Summary: Sasuke quiere ser Hokage y tiene varios rivales que desean lo mismo, por lo tanto piensa que en su equipo debe haber una persona como Hinata Hyuga que lo ayude.


No soy Kishimoto, por màs que quisiera, asì que solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y divertirlos. Entonces, no soy la dueña -solo una fan- de Naruto.

Aviso: "Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Maziixd forera del **Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**. Su petición fue: "Un** SasuHina**. Me gustaría no que fuera tan romántico ni tampoco trágico. Me da lo mismo si está basando en el mundo ninja o en un universo alterno. Por favor que no escriban que Sasuke ha estado con una relación con Sakura, no me gusta eso :c Prefiero la relación donde Sasuke se da cuenta que Hinata nunca lo tomara en cuenta por su obsesión a Naruto y esto lo frustre un poco".

* * *

**Ser Hokage**

Ser Hokage es el sueño de muchos y realmente pocos lo han logrado. Hay que ver quiénes lo han logrado.

Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos, de hablar con los cinco kages de Konoha y de verlos luchar: proteger a su aldea, a su pueblo. También pude ver sus errores, sus defectos, eso que, simplemente, los hace humanos.

Yo también tengo defectos –en mi opinión, no son tan graves como los deseos de irse de juerga del primer y la quinta Hokages-, y también he aprendido importantes lecciones a lo largo de mi vida.

Naruto creció con el odio de las demás personas hacia él y siempre estuvo dispuesto a protegerlos, a dar su vida por todas aquellas personas que nunca se preocuparon por él.

Itachi me enseñó el mayor sacrificio que una persona puede hacer. Ahora soy capaz de ver el sacrificio de Naruto al proteger siempre a todos. No solo eso, en la guerra demostré que entiendo de sacrificio y que también soy capaz de hacerlo.

Cierto es que yo pasé muchos años de mi vida, despreocupado por el dolor ajeno, solo pensando en venganza: en mi propio dolor.

Sé que mi actitud causó daño pero hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para redimirme en la guerra, en cada una de nuestras luchas y por eso quiero mantener mi deseo de ser Hokage. Tengo todo el mérito para lograrlo.

Naruto grita constantemente que se convertirá en Hokage y sé muy bien que la Gondaime no ve con buenos ojos que sea yo su sucesor. Pero nada de eso me detendrá. Naruto no es un mejor candidato que yo y no tiene mejores habilidades que las mías a la hora de dirigir una aldea: estaría ciega la persona que lo prefiera antes que a mí.

No puedo pasar por alto que Tsunade tiene un fuerte sentimiento por Naruto, pues es obvio que le recuerda a su hermano menor. Ella seguramente escuchó tantas veces al niño decir que se quería convertir en Hokage que seguramente se siente conectada a Naruto a causa de eso.

Por lo tanto, si Tsunade lo elige a él como sucesor, simplemente será por el sentimentalismo de la mujer y no porque Naruto haya demostrado suficientes habilidades.

Tampoco puedo ignorar el factor Sakura que eventualmente puede influir en la decisión de la Hokage al tratarse de su discípula y una persona de su discípula. Sakura es una de las primeras personas que se enteró de mi deseo de convertirme en Hokage y conociendo de primera mano mis habilidades, ha decidido apoyar a Naruto en su candidatura.

Pero no importa. Yo no necesito ni el sentimentalismo de la mandamás ni el apoyo de Sakura.

En todo caso, debo considerar que los años que estuve fuera de la aldea se han convertido en un arma contra mis intenciones de ser Hokage, pues no conozco lo suficiente el teje y maneje de la administración... Y aunque obviamente no necesito ayuda, es importante que una persona se encargue de administrar mi agenda y de ponerme en contacto con las personas importantes, y ese tipo de cosas.

Es esta situación la que me ha llevado a buscar la ayuda de una persona que tenga un mínimo de habilidades soportables. Esa persona lleva dos horas de estar observando al idiota de Naruto como una obsesa sin que Naruto se haya dado cuenta de que es observado.

Esa persona es Hinata Hyuga.

Mi plan para unirla a mi equipo de trabajo, que será solo ella, ha tenido algunas dificultades ajenas a mi control para ser totalmente efectivo, pues se trata de una de las mujeres más despistadas que conozco. Sí, reconozco que su falta de atención debería ser causal suficiente para excluirle de mi equipo de trabajo, pero en esta enorme aldea no hay otra persona capacitada para ese trabajo.

La he citado dos veces a mi casa para informarle lo que quiero que haga, y las dos veces solo he recibido tartamudeos y un desmayo de su parte. Es incompetente, lo sé. Pero, realmente, no hay otra persona que pueda buscar: solo ella puede hacerlo.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado?—pregunta su voz suave.

—Te desmayaste.

—¿Uchiha-san? ¿Por qué… estoy aquí? —sus ojos recorrieron la sala donde se encontraba: la sala de mi casa.

'Uchiha-san' Mi rostro se arruga al escuchar mi apellido y el sufijo con su voz suave. Me habla como si no nos conociéramos y sé bien que no es respeto, es indiferencia. Pura y simple indiferencia.

—Te pedí que vinieras—respondo. Por la expresión confusa en el rostro de la mujer, veo que entiende que después de que se desmayara, yo la traje.

—¿Y… Naruto-kun está por aquí? —pregunta ella, entre tímida y curiosa, mientras sus ojos buscan al hiperactivo ninja.

—No—le digo con toda la aspereza que me es posible.

Ella agacha la cabeza.

La observo en silencio. Es la única persona que puede ayudarme. De eso no tengo ninguna duda. Hinata tiene la educación suficiente para ofrecerme una conversación decente, tiene modales refinados y es catalogada como una kunoishi de élite.

Por su familia, tiene la influencia política suficiente en la Aldea y al descubrirse la verdad sobre el origen del Byakugan, del Sharingan, de los Senju, los Uchiha, los Uzumaki y los Hyuga, debemos estar más unidos que nunca: los Hyuga y los Uchiha.

—Hinata, me ayudarás a convertirme en Hokage.

La sorpresa se dibuja en su emotivo rostro.

—Pero… Naruto… él quiere…

—Y no te ha pedido ayuda—la interrumpo. No soporto que tartamudeé cosas sobre Naruto.

Mi molestia fue tanta que apenas noté como mis palabras la hirieron: pero debe darse cuenta: ella nunca es la primera opción para Naruto…

Y ella sí es mi primera opción.

¿Por qué tarda tanto en comprender que Naruto no piensa en ella de la forma que ella quiere?

—Necesito una persona que se encargue de mi candidatura.

—¿Como una jefa de campaña?—pregunta ella.

Sonrió. Sabía que ella entendería.

—Necesito una mano derecha en esto.

Parece meditarlo y, por un momento, pienso que me dirá que no.

—Naruto quiere ser Hokage—susurra ella.

—No estoy hablando nada de Naruto—digo con molestia.

—Pero deberás verlo, ¿no? Si quieres ser Hokage, deberás enfrentarte a él constantemente. Tsunade podría darles las mismas pruebas y misiones para ver cuál de los dos cumple mejor, y deberías enfrentarte contra él constantemente. Además, debes estudiarlo, observarlo, conocer sus habilidades y explotar sus debilidades… por tanto, si Naruto es tu mayor rival para alcanzar el puesto de Hokage, deberás estar seguido con él.

La observo con atención. Es la primera vez que la escuchó hablar sin que su voz tiemble, sin que sus mejillas se enrojezcan, además de que todo lo que ha dicho es muy cierto, aunque, muy molesto.

—Si acepto ayudarte… podré estar cerca de Naruto—dice ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me levanto de golpe del sillón y doy varios pasos, irrritado, por la sala. Ella está ahí, sentada en el sillón, con las mejillas rojas y pensando en Naruto.

Tiene habilidad para planificar el futuro, qué desperdicio que la use pensando en Naruto… y no ¡en mí!

—Bien. Entonces, de ahora en adelante, trabajas para mí.

Ella asintió.

* * *

Han pasado tres meses desde que yo anuncié oficialmente mi candidatura al puesto de Hokage. Quisiera decir que han sucedido muchas cosas desde entonces, pero no ha ocurrido nada que valga la pena mencionar.

Al parecer, los ánimos de Naruto, que sigue vociferando en media calle que quiere convertirse en Kage, han logrado animar a más personas a querer convertirse en uno: así que entre los candidatos se pueden encontrar fichitas como el nieto del Tercer Hokage, Kiba Inuzuka… y esto, no lo van a creer, pero Sakura Haruno también.

Lo bueno es que el equipo de Naruto se ha desintegrado y la Hokage tiene sus esperanzas puestas en su discípula. Situación que en nada me beneficia, pero que tampoco me preocupa… porque Hinata Hyuga ha demostrado ser una trabajadora invaluable y gracias al esfuerzo de ella tengo el apoyo del Señor Feudal.

Hinata tenía razón en algo: Naruto estaría presente en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ser Hokage, pero me he asegurado de asignarle tal cantidad de trabajo que apenas tiene tiempo para fijarse en él y, por supuesto, trabajar para mí, ha hecho que se interese en mí.

No puedo decir que está donde quiero tenerla, pero al menos ya no dedica todas sus palabras a Naruto y cada día me conoce un poco mejor.

Y ya no me preocupa tanto ser Hokage, aunque no se lo he dicho a Hinata. Sé muy bien que Tsunade nunca admitirá que está vieja y también sé muy bien que costará matarla… y ni Naruto, ni Sakura, ni mi persona permitiremos que alguien de nuestra aldea vuelva a estar en peligro. Así que probablemente Tsunade sea Hokage en forma vitalicia gracias a su jutsu de juventud.

—¡Sasuke!—la voz de Hinata me saca de mis pensamientos, la veo correr hacia mí con una baraja de naipes y unos dados—. Sé cómo puedes convertirte en Kage—anuncia con una sonrisa.

La observo con duda, pero hago un ademán para que se explique. Ella sonríe, abiertamente, sin timidez.

—Debemos hacer que Tsunade apuesta su puesto de Hokage… ella perderá y tú debes ganar. Por eso, te enseñaré a jugar.

Sonrió ante la idea. En un juego de apuestas contra la Eterna Perdedora si tengo el suficiente conocimiento podría convertirme en Hokage… y eso molestaría tanto a Naruto y a Sakura, que me complace imaginarlo.

Además, toda excusa para estar con Hinata, es válida.

* * *

Maziixd, he aquí el fic. Espero te haya gustado y que hayas pasado un lindo cumpleaños. Traté de no hacerlo muy romántico y de mostrar la frustración de Sasuke- Yo creo que el SasuHina es algo que prospera despacio, así que perdón por no hacer algo más directo entre ellos.

Hora de la publicidad:

¿Quieren un regalo de cumpleaños? Pues, participen en el foro más divertido de la Comunidad de Naruto en Español: Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

¿Reviews?


End file.
